


DreamBoy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Gay, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, akaashi is done with the bullying, bokuto Koutarou starts off as the worst person ever, dream - Freeform, leading on, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bokuaka soulmate auSoulmate is seen in dreams once both parties are 16 years old, can’t seethem in dreams until both are 16.Bokuto wants the perfect soulmate and has issues of the factThat he hasn’t found them yet, he’s desperate to find her, but what happens when her is really a him.Akaashi hates soulmates, hates popular people and most of all hatesBokuto, so what happens when his soulmate is the two things that he hatesMost
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, BokuAka, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, bokuaka is the main ship everything else is MINOR
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> OMG HEY THIS IS MY NEW BOOK AND ITS OF THE BEST SHIP IN HAIKYUU BOKUAKA YAYYYY

Bokuto's POV

Hey HeY HEY! I'm Bokuto Koutarou, a second year at Fukurōdani Academy, I guess you could say I'm popular there, but the only person I truly trust at that school is my bro Kuroo Tetsurou.

We've been friends since we were in the womb, and have grown up together like brothers, some people say our dynamic is annoying but we think they're secretly jealous of our manly broship.

I'm generally a very happy go lucky student, not stupid but not smart in any sense, but what I really excel at is sport, more specifically volleyball. Kuroo and I are a killer duo, an ace and an a grade middle blocker, one of our many arguments of who is going to captain the team when Fukurodani's third year captain goes off to university, safe to say it's still undecided.

The only thing I hate is.... faggots, they truly disgust my every being, it's gross and unnatural, disgusting to even think about, so I have to teach some of the fags at the school lessons y'know, a pudding haired one, a orangenette, and a tall Russian to name a few.

Oh and we can't forget about my favourite, the one who has black spiky hair and wears glasses, a true nerdy fag to say the least. I can't be bothered to know their names because they mean nothing to me.

Oh also, I haven't gotten a soulmate dream yet, when you turn 16 you're supposed to have dreams that connect with your soulmate so you can communicate, there's only 2 possibilities as to why I haven't had one yet.

God hasn't blessed me with a soulmate at all

Or

She is just younger than me.

It's truly hard for me to live with the thought that there will never be a girl out there for me, but then again if I do have a soulmate I have no doubts that they will love me.

Well I guess that's enough backstory for now, currently I'm sitting in my room with Kuroo when the soulmate topic gets brought up.

"So Brokuto, have you had any special dreams lately~" he says with a wink, I blush at what he's insinuating as I quickly shake my head no

"HEY HEY! Bro, don't get too ahead of yourself, you haven't had your dreams either" I say with a teasing tone as he lets out a pout, Kuroo is the only person that I can trust with soulmate talk as we have been through the same experience so far.

"So anyways bro" Kuroo starts "what would your ideal soulmate be like? I know I would like mine to be kind and caring and accept me for all of my faults, looks are subjective anyways, but what about you?" 

"Well I want her to he blonde and much smaller than me, almost a perfect height to get down on her knees at any moment. She needs to have big boobs and be thick but if she's a fattie then I won't talk to her, so yeah" I say with stars in my eyes, imagining her.

"B-bro, sorry to say, that is a fucking disgusting way to think of a woman, fetishising a woman for just her appearance bro, I thought you were better than that. Your soulmate is not just a sex you Koutarou, maybe you DONT deserve a soulmate anyways" he says, but as soon as he realises the last thing he says he tries to apologise.

I just brush it off, inside my rage is building.

"A-anyways if we never get our soulmates we can get married with eachother bro, no homo of course" he says, weary of trying not to piss me off more.

"Lucky that I'm not a fucking fag bro" I see him flinch, huh, weird "Anyways, if we dated I would totally be top, I dominate my girls, and according to your ex she was throwing you around on the bed like a rag doll" I see his face go bright red as he waves off that comment.

"T-that's true bro, y-you would top me" he says in a whisper, expecting me to nit hear it, but as I focus on his blushing face I get scared for a second.

'Is kuroo a faggot?' I think to myself 'no way he is, he would never choose to betray me like that, well no shame in asking to stay safe before he might infect me'

"Hey bro, are you a faggot" I see him nod and let out a small 'yes'

No fucking way.

I gotta teach his fairy who's boss.

"WHAT WAS THAT FAIRY! ARE YOU TRYING TO INFECT ME WITH YOUR FAG DISEASE" I scream at him.

In a blind fit of rage I wrap my hands around his neck, gripping as tight as I could until I felt his body go limp in my arms, once he's unconscious I get a knife and carve the words 'fairy' on his left arm and 'faggot' on his right.

He deserves this. I can't believe I ever considered this freak a friend. His ex was probably a lesbian anyway, but I would totally fuck her and her girlfriend.

But this faggot, our friendship ends here.

"H-huh" I hear from his body as he glances up at me, his large body jolts you and before I know it he's out of the door.

For the last time hopefully.

_________________

Akaashi's POV 

Hey, I'm Akaashi Keiji, 15 years old, unfortunately Im turning 16 in 3 days, which means the night I've been dreading all my life is coming, the day I may find out the identity of my soulmate. I find soulmates tacky and generally don't beleive that you should be destined to be with someone.

But what I'm most scared of is the fact that the soulmate may be female, nothing against women, I wouldn't be anywhere without them but, I have one big problem that everyone knows thanks to 1 person.

I'm gay.

I came to accept it when my crush, Konoha, kissed me on the playground when I was 8, on that same day though, he moved to another country, never to be seen again.

Oh I'm also a nerd I guess, stereotypical glasses, carries books around and all that shit.

Except I'm not a nerd, and am almost failing half of my classes, maths, maths and fucking MATHS.

ANYWAYS....where was I? Oh I was up to school life, well, it fucking sucks.

I was outed as gay by the popular ace of our volleyball team Bokuto Koutarou, and he didn't only yell it out, he made a whole announcement, and then got in no trouble.

Since then he has kicked me, punched me, verbally assaulted me and worst of all, carved unspeakable words into my skin with a knife, yeah, A FUCKING KNIFE AT SCHOOL.

And sadly I'm not the only one, my only two friends, Kenma and Shoyo (who are adamant they are soulmates even though their dreams haven't started yet) are constantly harassed by Bokuto, but I never let him get physical with them, even if it's at my own expense.

Also, Bokuto's best friend Kuroo Tetsurou and I became friends after we bonded over, what else but being gay. He planned to come out to Bokuto as he felt like he was hiding a secret from a family member, and Kuroo has cried countless times into my chest about his fears of Bokuto disowning him as a friend.

So anyways, that's enough about me personally, now to get on with the school day.

As I walk through the daunting gates of Fukurōdani Academy, no one interrupts my headphones as I walk into the direction of a tree of the side of the sports facility. Until I feel two arms wrap around my shoulder.

Thinking of the worst case, I look around scared that it's Bokuto, but instead I see a red faced Kuroo Tetsurou, who starts sobbing as soon as he shoves his head into my chest.

Seeing someone as big and strong as Kuroo crying is hard, but this isn't the first time he's cried to me, so I know what to do.

"Kuroo, let's go to the secret hangout spot and you can explain what happend to you, hm?" I say to him with a monotone voice.

He just nods and starts dragging me to our spot, as soon as we sit down he crawls over to me, head in my lap he starts talking.

"Akaashi, b-bokuto s-strangled me, I-i d-don't know what to d-do, he called me faggot and fairy and e-even carved those w-words on my arms, k-kashi please help the p-pain go away" so my fears have been confirmed, Bokuto reacted terribly to Kuroo's coming out.

THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE

"I can take it for me Kuroo, but if he dares set hand on one of my friends, no, before you say anything I DONT care how long we've been friends Kuroo, HE HURT YOU! It's time" I say, my tone evening out by the end to not scare Kuroo, who was obviously fragile at the moment.

"T-time?"

"Time to get revenge Kuroo, Bokuto's bullied, abused and attacked people too many times, he is a danger to society, and I have a perfect way to get him exposed as the monster he is. Just meet me at lunch Kuroo" he nods as I we hug one final time and as soon as we break away the first bell goes, signifying the start of period 1.

We wave eachother off as we head to class.

This will be fun.

Time skip to lunch break

Kuroo was outside my classroom as soon as my class finished as he had a free period before me, but before we start our plan, I need to check up on how he's going

"Kuroo, I know Bokuto is in your home room class, did you exchange any words?" He just nods and I hug him, this poor boy.

"So Kuroo, as the teachers are eating lunch right now, we can sneak into the office and Make an announcement, after that part is done the rest is simple, head to the cafeteria and expose Bokuto in front of all of the students and teachers." He just nods and clings to my arm, he's so cute, something tells me him, Kenma and Hinata might all be soulmates but that's just gays intuition.

As we bolt into the office, as expected there was no one there, leaving the microphone open for all.

I run to it and press the button, a sound signifying that an announcement is happening plays.

*ding* "Hey, I'm Akaashi Keiji bla bla bla, everyone go to the cafeteria, including adults, I have a very important thing to share. It's so important that I BETTER NOT be interrupted while speaking hehe, see ya there" I say, and as soon as I'm finished me and Kuroo bolt to the cafeteria, as more and more people fish in we spot Bokuto on his phone, unsuspecting.

How.... gross. Can't wait to break him like he broke me.

As the final adults walk in, me and Kuroo stand on top of a table and start the... monologue. 

"Hey, no time for introductions" I take off my shirt immediately, earning some whistles until people see my body, the energy inside the room dissipates as they stare.

"Yeah, terrible right, now what would you guys think if I told you that one of YOU did this, no time for guesses though, the monster who did this ti me was Bokuto, your prized ace is also a prized homophobe, principal, one day he brought a knife to school and carved my arm, it made me miss a whole week. Even worse that that though, my bro Kuroo came out to Bokuto, who Kuroo thought of as a brother, and what did Bokuto do, not accept him, but strangle him to the point of unconsciousness then carve the same things In Kuroo's arms. Somehow Kuroo is strong enough to be here and help me with thus, anyways thank you for hearing me out. Bokuto, I hope you enjoy prison" I say whole blowing a kiss at him.

He starts bawling.

I feel a grin of victory come over my face, this is how it feels huh?

"Keiji, thank you, you are suspended for 1 week for acting out of order. Bokuto will go into police custody, but you guys have some solid proof, so sorry bokuto" the principal says with no remorse.

FINALLY THE TEACHERS BELIEVE ME!

FUCK YOU BOKUTO!

"Keiji, t-thank you" Kuroo says as a whisper as I'm ushered outside the school and start walking home early.

I feel AMAZING~

_________________

Bokuto's POV

I don't feel sad for myself, I don't feel sad for the victims. I just feel empty.

How the fuck didn't I see this coming sooner or later, it's my fault anyways.

"Bokuto Koutarou, we would usually question if you did this but you have admitted to your crimes, so we will be taking you to a juvenile detention centre as soon as possible, can we have your parents numbers by any chance?" I just nod and hand him my phone with my mothers contact information.

She won't care anyways, she's in America doing her shitty acting, she never cared about me, all she does is give me money it pay rent for the house.

It seems like she didn't even pick up the call.

Great.

After 40 minutes I'm taken to the place I'm staying.. 'Junkos juvenile detention centre for delinquents' is what the sign says.

Well, I have no one to tell, and probably no one to visit me for the next 6 months until I turn 17 and am maybe let out from good behaviour.

This is so fucked.

But I deserve it.

Time skip 2 days (eve of Akaashi's birthday)

_________________

Akaashi's POV

I am completely aware that tonight I may get my soulmate dream.

Well here's to hope it's a hot man or something 

_________________

Chapter end omg

Just gonna clear this up, I am a bi male and have been called the f slur many times so I have the right to reclaim it.

Okay, your lovely author has a story to tell you. This is the second time I wrote this. Last night I wrote this without saving and lost all 2400 words of it so tonight I decided to not give up and re write it, I changed some plot but it's generally the same.

Next chapter will be the first dream. HOW EXCITING.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST DREAM

3rd person POV

It was 9:30 pm and Akaashi had headed up to his room for the night. Ready to reject whoever came his way in his dream he fell onto his bed, resting his head on top of his fluffy white pillow. 

As Akaashi's body hit his bed, he almost instantly collapsed into the peaceful tranquility that is sleep. That was until a bright white light surrounded his face. 'Am I dead' he thought before he opened his eyes completely, eyes adjusting to the bright white light of his brain.

"Oh really, no one. Ugh, guess I'll just have to wait" he says to the nearest wall, as that was the only actual thing he could talk to.

He waited, 10 minutes of sitting around in this white room and he was almost stressed, he was notably claustrophobic, so he started running around frantically, screaming as he looked for a way out.

But he couldn't find one.

Back in the cell Bokuto was staying in overnight, he was restless, the bed that he was sleeping on felt like rocks stuffed into a suitcase, he let out his frustrations with one loud exhale.

He stuffed his face into the pillow, screaming into it, putting the blame the only thing he could think to blame.

"Fucking faggots getting me into this mess!" He yelled into the pillow trying to mute his screams, careful that he wouldn't wake up the other prisoners

After about 15 minutes of screaming his body shut down, some may call it sleep but for him it was exhaustion.

Akaashi heard some crashing, and suddenly the area around him was changing, white shiny panels turned into dirty halls and benches.

It was the school cafeteria. 'This must mean my soulmate is here' Akaashi thought to himself. And he started searching around the entire landscape, looking for whoever was there.

Bokuto regained consciousness shortly after losing it and started moving around, he just thought he was in another random dream that just happened to involve the school cafeteria, no biggie.

He started investigating the area, quickly realising this wasn't one of the dreams where the chairs were edible. Because Bokuto had many of those.

Akaashi decided being on ground level would help his search, so he got up into a familiar looking table. 

He did a 360 of the large cafeteria and as soon as he saw a person searching (chewing) the spare chairs, he froze.

He knew that hair, he could notice it from a mile away.

And that's when their eyes met.

Bokuto's POV.

As I start checking to see if the chairs are edible, I quickly notice they aren't, huh, this must be a weird dream.

Suddenly I feel a gaze on the back of my head... wait, ANOTHER PERSON. COULD THIS BE-

I turn around and before I even see the persons face I hear a scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THIS RIGHT HERE IS EXACTLY WHY I DDINT WANT A FUCKING SOULMATE IN THE FIRST PLACE. REALLY GOD, YOU PUT ME WITH THIS PIECE OF TRASH!" My soulmate screams, it takes me a while to recognise his face without bruises, but I know who it is.

Akaashi Keiji. A male, doesn't god know I'm straight. Wait a minute. He doesn't want me?

"You're the fag here, you probably wanted me right. Get me out of this fucking mess now!" I say with equal rage, but less screaming, which is very unlike me.

"G-GET YOU OUT! I need to get YOU out of this? Think of how I feel, maybe I have never wanted a soulmate, but you, YOU. You bully me on the daily, meat me up and even FUCKING STABBED ME! If you seriously hate me that much just never sleep again and live your best life in prison for all I care. You didn't deserve a soulmate anyways." He says, many emotions crossing his tone, bewilderment and fury the most prominent.

An unrecognisable feeling of sadness struck my heart, the feeling of rejection. 

"Y-you! What's your name?" I ask him, he looks disgusted as he scoffs in my face.

"Oh~" he says sweetly "My name is DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME BASTARD!" And he slaps my face. As soon as he hits my skin a sudden urge of anger rushes through my body. A quiet voice inside me saying 'Don't hurt him, he's your soulmate' 

But I don't listen, I use my obvious strength advantage and throw him right at a table. I run over to him and dig my foot into his skull and stomp on it, his sobs halt and he just disappears, the cafeteria now transforming into an eerie, spotless white room.

And I spent the next 6 hours of dreaming sitting up against a white wall. Waiting for whatever his name is to come back.

Akaashi's POV 

I wake up in a cold sweat, tears running down my face. I quickly check to see if my head has been crushed but let out a sigh of relief when I realise it isn't.

'Well. Looks like I was right about this soulmate thing, it fucking sucks.' I think to myself, then suddenly a genius idea comes to my head.

'What if I play him' and as soon as I think that I grin 'pretend that I forgive him as a soulmate, and when it comes to the day I pick him up from his juvenile detention centre I'll just drive past him'

Time skip to tomorrow.

Not having school for the next week fucking sucks, but I guess I can catch up on some anime while I'm at it.

During the day I get messages from Kuroo, asking me about my soulmate.

🐱Black Cat🐱  
\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY 'KAASHI!

\- Now usually I would ask what  
presents you got, but, i wanna  
ask what present god gave you  
in your dreams last night?

KAASHI 🐍  
\- oh it was no one

\- just bokuto, because of course  
it fucking was.

🐱Black Cat🐱  
\- oh....

\- how..... did it go?

\- god I already know the answer

\- are you okay?

KAASHI 🐍  
\- he stomped on my head and called  
it a day.

\- who knew he would be violent in  
dreams aswell.

\- I didn't expect to have a good  
soulmate anyway.

\- anyways I have a plan, in the next  
dream I will present I forgive him. 

\- I'll make fake promises like "I'll  
pick you up from the prison"

\- then I'll drive past him when he's  
waiting and deliver the final blow.

\- you dig?

🐱Black cat🐱 

\- 1 prob 

\- he probably won't like you, he's like so  
straight.

KAASHI 🐍  
\- I've got you covered. Science says that  
soulmates always feel an attraction to one  
another. 

\- if I can tune out my attraction to walking  
trash, lead him on, then crush him.

\- it will be amazing.

🐱Black Cat🐱  
\- I wish I could say I hate your idea but,...

\- he deserves it.

\- oh just so you know, he's always wanted  
a loving soulmate. Even though his views  
are demented. He just wants someone.

\- so this WILL ruin him, I'm confident

\- you okay with that?

KAASHI 🐍  
\- he deserves it after what he's Done  
to us.

🐱Black Cat🐱  
\- kk, ly (no homo)

KAASHI 🐍  
\- ly2 I guess (all homo gay boy) 

Bokuto's POV 

As I wake up from the dream, I freeze.

I just... blew it.

He might have been a fag, but he was my soulmate. And what did I do, fucking stomp on his head.

My day progresses like this.

Cry because I'm in prison

Cry because I blew my only chance with my only soulmate

Remember that he is gay and start laughing

Cry because I hurt my only soulmate

Cry because the food is terrible. 

Cry myself to sleep on my hard as rock mattress

And prepare for my next dream. One thing is for certain though. Whatever happens in the next dream, I will apologise to him.

Even though I may not mean it. He might need to hear it.

Before I go to sleep again, I talk into my pillow.

"Why oh why lord. Pair me up with a man, and not only any man, but one I have tormented, abused and bullied for years. I don't even know his name for Christ sake. So why do I feel so bad?"

But deep down I knew the answer.

Soulmates are made for eachother. So the feeling of him possibly rejecting me was hurting me.

"Soulmate, I'm so sorr-"

A sudden bright white pulls me out of my consciousness, it surrounds me.

Chapter end 

Ew this chapter sucked ass


End file.
